


Together, At Last

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander: The Raven, Highlander: The Series
Genre: F/F, F/M, Post-Canon, Reunions, Swordplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-04
Updated: 2009-08-04
Packaged: 2017-10-14 11:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/148626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edngame means endings...and reunions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together, At Last

There could be only one. It was more than a creed, more than a catch phrase, more than a fact of their existence.

It was the sum of truth for them, that no matter what they did, how the lived, how the Game was played, only one would win.

Amanda had never been the strongest of the players, though she'd done as well for herself as she could, and had doubted she'd be the One.

Not against Duncan, certainly, not with all she and he had shared through the decades. She saluted him, and their blades crossed.

It might not have come to this, if Nick had survived. If Ritchie still lived. If Methos hadn't finally been lost to them.

If it had just been all of their coterie of friends, how long could they have held the Game's end at bay? No, too many losses. They all felt it, wanted the peace that came with oblivion.

Even Amanda, who had evaded and cheated the final Quickening so many times.

It was beauty wrapped in harmony, though, to feel this final sword play with her lover and friend. Move, counter-move, evade, strike...part of her soul, for all she had never wanted to be a master at the Game quite this way.

In the final strike, there was no hesitation. He would not do that to her. Simple, quick slice so that the end came fast for her, releasing the centuries' worth of loss of pain and fatigue into the raw essence of all that they were.

Amanda was free at last, and in the Quickening, she was no longer alone. Duncan, their best player, closed his eyes in the aftermath of the Quickening, and smiled.

Within him, Rebecca and Amanda were whole once more.


End file.
